Heather Heart
Heather Heart is the new addition to Whitechapel High School. She is 14, a freshman with benny, ethan and rory. She is currently Sarah's best friend and Benny and Rory's love intrest. She has a secret only Mackenzie and Ethan know, which is how she became friends with the rest of them. It's very hard to keep and soon to be exposed. Background Heather is originally from Australia. She use to be one with the ocean and swim very far and deep, she was trained of course. Her dad got a job offer at an exclusive office in whitechapel. But there is more than meets the eye. When she was 13, she became a mermire. Ever since then she's tried to keep this a secret, until ethan bumped into her and they've become good friends even more. Mermire/Varmaid Heather is the only known mermire/Varmaid. Basically what she is is a Full Fledged vampire and a mythical mermaid. To become one,one must be bit inside the water by one of the few existing mermires. She can either suck human blood or fish blood. To transform to a mermaid she need to touch water and after 10 seconds voila, but throughout the year she has trained to control herself in becoming one and can touch water and be fine. She is basically a full fledged vampire except not all the downs of being a vampire affect her. Sun doesn't affect her, since she is a mermaid and needs the sun, garlic, holy water, or hunger Powers She can stop time, run fast, swim fast, control water and mold it, heat things, freeze things and control people with hear voice. Appeareance As a Human, She has light blue eyes, and brown/blonde hair, and is white/tan. She loves to wear spaghetti strapped shirts and short shorts/Daisy Dukes and flip flops. Since she is vampire as human she has fangs that hide and appear whenever she wants to. As a '''Mermire/Varmire '''she has the same appearance except for a copper/orange scaly fish tail instead of legs. and the same color top. bellavamp.jpg Bella-on-the-beach-h2o-just-add-water-9321489-258-197.jpg ,mnbvc.jpg 522px-Jasin_Boland_BELLA_265_.jpg Relationships Ethan She is currently in a secret relationship with Ethan Morgan (though she only told Mack). Their relationship started when ethan grabbed her and saw a vison of a tail in the water (mermaid) and a vampire hissing. then they got closer and she confessed to him what she is and how. He is afraid to tell everyone because they are protecting her secret and to avoid benny's heart broken. Sarah After ethan hung out with her eventually everyone did even on friday nights . They soon became close and became best friends, only she doesn't want to tell her the truth to keep their friendship from falliing apart. Erica After ethan hung out with her eventually everyone did even on friday nights. her and erica knew each other since birth because they are cousins, and are very close and hang out with erica. Rory Rory left his crush behind from erica to heather. He has a stalker crush on her and ethan does anything to distract rory. Rory is getting close to knowing the truth. Mackenzie Mack is her bff whom she tells everything to (yes her relationship with Ethan too) and are super close. They were neighbors when they were younger and yet still are! Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Abilities Category:mermaid Category:Hhhhhhhhhoops